Dream
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Josie has a dream... Someone found a sneaky way to make it possible.
1. Chapter 1

Josie had many talents but her biggest one was missing her chances so Lizzie would be happy. She was doing it even this time. Her dad made talent show at school for students to relax a bit after all the chaos with the monsters. Many students loved the idea. They believed that a little song and dance could help with how they felt and what was going on. Lizzie had entire speech ready for Josie what she would do and how she will definitely win this competition. In order to motivate students to work and prepare something, prize was something very interesting and big, two weeks in Barcelona for two with all expenses covered. Lizzie already made her acceptance speech in her head and Josie just sat and listened. She said Josie that she will invite new vampire boy Tim to join her WHEN she wins this. Tim was Lizzie's new boy obsession and she talked all the time about him. Josie was a bit disappointed that Lizzie didn't even think about taking her on the trip IF she wins. She knew how much she dreamed of Europe and especially about Spain and Barcelona.

Entire school knew about Lizzie's intention to win the talent show and many of them made fun of her behind her back. They all knew Lizzie had no talents to present on the show, but still she insisted she would win. MG asked Josie what she would do for the show, and Lizzie answered for her.

''Josie is not competing. I AM….''

She just lowered her gaze to her food and said nothing. Penelope heard that exchange and felt anger boil inside of her. She knew Josie wanted to compete. She had beautiful voice, she could play guitar and she really could have had her moment on this competition. Penelope felt even angrier when she heard that Lizzie was not even thinking about taking Josie on the trip to Spain. She must have known how much Josie loved the idea of Spain….everyone knew…ENTIRE school knew that Josie Saltzman's dream was Barcelona during the winter or spring. She was even angry at Raphael who was with Josie and did nothing to encourage her to compete or at least say something to Lizzie.

That was the moment when Penelope made a very unusual choice, she entered the talent show. She was someone with huge stage fright, so almost no one ever knew that she played the piano, cello, violin and she could really sing. She was bundle of secrets to many people around her so she always had some trick up her sleeve.

On the day of the talent show the list of the contestants was put on the board and Lizzie was pissed that Penelope's name was there. She barged into the room and Josie jumped from Raphael's lap. They were kissing on her bed before Lizzie got into the room.

"What is it Lizzie?''

''Why is Satan's name on the list?''

''What list?''

''For the show?''

''Penelope is competing?''

''Yes…. What is her talent?''

Josie had no idea… Penelope had so many talents that she had no idea what was the one she picked.

''I have no idea…Maybe dancing? She is good dancer.''

''How good?''

''Very… She is dancing since she is four and pretty much she covered all the dances…''

''Shit! Why is Satan trying to get this from me?''

''I have no idea… I haven't spoken to her in weeks Lizzie.''

''She has some hidden agenda… Her name just showed up…''

''We will see tonight…''

''You have to sabotage her… Ruin her shoes or something.''

''Lizzie…''

''I don't care… Just do it Josie… You are MY sister…you should be on MY side.''

''I am on your side.''

''I don't see that.''

Lizzie got out of the room and Josie took a seat on her bed.

''Tonight is going to be crazy with Lizzie.

''Why does she care that much?''

''Because she hates Penelope…''

''Why?''

''I have no idea anymore…''

''Is it related to you? They really don't like one another.''

''I am not sure anymore… Penelope and Lizzie…That's complicated.''

''Why?''

''Penelope hates her because she takes too much space. We had to end our time together million times because Lizzie called or needed me.''

Raphael was in a weird situation now. He knew Penelope was sore subject for the twins and he was not sure if Josie was really over her.''

''I know this will not be popular opinion, but I sort of agree with Penelope. She is right… You give too much to Lizzie. And if you knew how to find balance, you would have been together and very happy.''

She looked at him puzzled.

''What are you saying?''

He took her hand and took her to the mirror.

''This is the person who screwed up your relationship with Penelope.''

He kissed her and smiled.

''See you tonight…''

Lizzie was back in the room and had million demands.

'' I am leaving now…''

''Ok… See you…''

Penelope was sitting in her room and reading a book when Hope came to her room.

''I see you are in the competition.''

''Yeh…''

''Why?''

''Because this world deserves to admire the Perfection of Penelope Park.''

''Ok… And what is the real reason?''

The smile and smirk were gone from Penelope's face.

''I can't let Lizzie win.''

''Why?''

''Because she is the reason that Josie is not in the competition.''

''You could have put her name in.''

''And she wouldn't go on the stage or she would do something to sabotage her own performance.''

Hope sat silent for few seconds and nodded. You are probably right.''

''I am always right.''

''So, you are some sort of vigilante there to put Lizzie in her spot.''

''Yes.''

''Are you even good at whatever you are doing?''

''Do you really doubt me Michaelson?''

''I doubt everyone…''

''I guess that is ok too.''

''I wish you to succeed and I will be there to watch you crash and burn Park.''

''Only crush there would be you crushing on me Michaelson!''

''You wish Park…''

''Actually, no…''

Hope laughed at that.

''See you later…And now all jokes aside… I hope you know what you are doing and all goes well for you.''

''I hope too.''

She left the room and Penelope went to her closet. She had to pick what to wear tonight. She picked out few dresses and now it was time to make her final choice. She picked the red dress she wore first time she and Josie ever went somewhere as a couple. It was some school dance and they looked good. The dress fit her like glove. She put on red sandals that go with the dress and she used the magic to make her a bit longer...just as it was that night. That night was not just their debut as a couple but also first time they had sex. It was huge night for them and it made Penelope really happy and wishing that night never ends and that they could be cuddled up and that happy forever…far from the real world and Lizzie. Her makeup was on point and she really looked amazing. She put on her long black coat to hide the dress from everyone and went down. It was time for show to start.

Lizzie was very nervous because she believed Penelope will try to sabotage and do something to her and ruin her performance. She was looking around, trying to find the other girl and figure out what would be her performance and if she would try to sabotage her. She saw Penelope's name was last and she was nervous that the other girl was nowhere to be seen. Josie was also nervous… She was nervous for Lizzie, for Penelope and potential chaos Lizzie might create. Performances before Lizzie were ok. Two girls were singing, three boys were dancing to some hip hop music and when it came to Lizzie's performance, it was not that disasters, but it was not something that could secure her a win. Josie watched from the backstage and cringed few times hearing her sister sing. Penelope stood beside her.

''It should have been you…''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because you should be on that stage doing what you love…. You have amazing voice and presence on the stage…''

''Penelope, we are not having this conversation.''

''Of course we are not.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means that you are running again from the real topic.''

''What topic?''

''You letting Lizzie run your life. You would have kicked ass…''

''Like you could take some competition Park…''

''If your name was on the list, mine wouldn't be there.''

''What?''

''I would have been there in the audience listening to you singing.''

''Why are you competing?''

''Because someone has to put Lizzie on her spot.''

Voting system was simple. There was panel of three judges and there was option for students to vote. It was clear that many of the students would vote for their friends and not for the ones who really deserve the win. Josie made sure to buy votes for Lizzie, so she was pretty relaxed. She knew she had at least one win in the bag. Penelope's turn was close. She was getting more and more nervous as she was getting closer to her performance time. When the act before her ended, all the students moved now to the audience to watch her perform. They had no idea what she was doing and Lizzie told them so many different stories. Before she got out to the stage, grand piano was pushed on the stage and microphone was installed. She took a breath and went on stage. Josei's breath was taken by the fact that Penelope was in that dress. She took a seat on the chair and started playing a variation of Beethoven's for Elise. At one moment she stopped her performance and looked at Josie. She smiled and started playing Tom Odell's _Another love_. Lizzie was pissed, Alaric was impressed and Josie was surprised…shocked… She had no idea Penelope could play the piano and that she sang. She couldn't take her eyes of the girl on the stage and her eyes were full of tears at one point when some random kids went to the stage to sing back vocals for her and turned her performance from acoustic to full blown performance. Even some kids were dancing to it. When all of them came to the stage and started playing drums, singing with her and playing all the other instruments, something happened inside of her. She gave even more to the song wanting it to be even more perfect and special. This was for Josie so it had to be amazing. It was spectacular performance that had everyone on their feet clapping and whistling when she was done. Even Hope's eyes were not dry. She leaned to Josie.

''That girl is pile of mush when it comes to you Saltzman.''

''What?''

''She is singing for you.''

''She is singing for herself….to spite Lizzie.''

''It's not about her….It's has never been about Lizzie… In the world of Penelope Park, even in the most twisted ways, everything is about Josie Saltzman.''

Penelope got up from the Piano and bowed to the audience. It was the longest applause of the night and she was even crying. She was touched by the people who came to play with her and she was touched how people liked it. She smiled and thanked them all. She got backstage and she could finally let go of the breath she was holding. It was over and it turned much better than she ever expected.

It didn't take long for votes to be casted and the decision was obvious. Penelope won. Lizzie got up and left the room very angry. Josie clapped and felt very proud. She got about 80 % of the votes and it was clear as a day during the performance that she has it in the bag. Rick gave her the envelope with the first prize and went down. Penelope listened to her school mates shout her name and whistle at her offering their support.

Josie and Raphael went to the room to see how Lizzie was. They were met with the tantrum and chaos… Things were flying all over the room and she was cursing Penelope.

''Lizzie, calm down!''

''I hate her! I hate her! I hate her more than Hope…and I never believed I could hate someone more than her.''

Josie took her hand and got her to calm down.

''Breathe Lizzie… Calm down.''

Her calm was short lived. Penelope was at the door and Josie had no idea what to do.

''Penelope, what are you doing here?''

She offered the envelope…

''This is for you…''

''What is that?''

''Two tickets for Spain…''

''What?''

''I know it's your dream to go there… I've been listening about Barcelona and all the things you want to visit there for months…You know every inch of that city from documentaries or videos of other people who traveled. I listened about how perfect the city is and about all the ideas you had to save the money and travel…So…when I heard what was the award…I entered…so I could help you make it come true. I am not going to travel with you, but I am glad I could be part of your dream come true experience.''

Josie opened the envelope and closed it.

''I can't take it from you. You earned it.''

''Keep it and have good time… Two of you could use some time away from here.''

Josie stood there and watched the envelope in her hands. She couldn't believe Penelope did it for her. She entered the competition for her. She didn't dare turning toward Raphael and her sister. She didn't want them to see her tears. She wanted to go…but part of her fantasy of going there was Penelope. She feared that the city wouldn't be the same without her. Yes, it was her dream come true trip, but part of the dream just gave her the tickets so she would go with someone else. And somehow…it wasn't worth it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie stood and watched the envelope in her hands. She couldn't believe Penelope won the talent show for her. Lizzie was talking about two of them going to Spain together and how that would be good revenge to Penelope, but Josie didn't listen… She just saw Lizzie running around the room and going through closet and dirty laundry looking for what to pack. Raphael got up from Josie's bed and came to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and that got her out of her deep thoughts.

''Jo…''

She gave him a smile. Her mask was back.

''Yes, dinner… We should get going. I talked to my dad and he said we can stay out until eleven.''

He smiled at her and took her hand. He knew that with Lizzie there, they will not be able to really talk. Grill was pretty quiet for the Saturday night. They found nice place in the corner and took a seat. They ordered and there was an awkward silence. Raphael knew what he had to do and his heart was braking for that.

''Jo…''

''Yes…''

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I am just a bit tired. This was a strange and stressful day.''

''I agree… Not every day you get wooed by trip to Spain.''

She just looked at him not knowing what to say.

''I… I can give it back to her.''

''No, you shouldn't…''

''Than what?''

''I think you should ask her to come with.''

''What?''

''It's not just your dream trip… It's your dream trip. Something you wanted when you dated. Even if we go together…She will be there in every step you take.''

''Raphael…''

''Josie, I get it… I loved someone as much as you love her…''

Now Josie felt weird. She was sitting on a date with her boyfriend who is talking about her and her ex being in love. This was some strange parallel universe she was in.

''What?''

''I know you love Penelope and I know she loves you back…''

''She doesn't….''

He smiled…

''What?''

''You are one interesting person Josie Saltzman.''

''Why?''

''You are having dinner with your boyfriend and he tells you that you and your ex are still in love, yet your first instinct is to say that SHE is the one not loving you anymore…Not YOU…''

''Oh…''

''I'm sorry… I was not…''

''It's ok… I know you have feelings for her… And for the record…She does… She loves you…That is why she got into the contest and why you are going to Spain.''

''What?''

''Lizzie never even mentioned taking you on the trip if she wins. I watched Penelope's face change into rage and her hands forming fists… She wanted to kill Lizzie for that behavior, but she took the high road there and did something even better. Penelope entered and won the thing so you could go…even if it was with me.''

''You read too much into things.''

''No, I am just seeing things as they are.''

''And what am I doing?''

''Hiding from what is really happening.''

''Raphael.''

''I am not sure what happened with you… I don't want to ask, but I have some ideas.''

''What are they?''

''She opened up to you more than she did to anyone else…and you were not there for her because you had to run after Lizzie.''

''It's not like that.''

''Josie…''

''Lizzie has issues…''

''So do you…. So does Penelope… So do I… And does that mean that if I need you and she calls, you will not be there for me?''

''Raphael, we are twins… We are…''

''No, I get being a sibling…not so much the twin things….But I know that Landon wouldn't ever try to get between us…that he would respect my relationship. He and Cassie were not really fond of one another, but I never heard him say a bad word about her. And what is Lizzie doing? She calls her Satan every chance she has and I notice how many times Penelope is not saying or doing anything just because of you.''

Josie wanted to say something.

''Correct me if I am wrong…but that girl has some wicked magic powers… And she did nothing to harm Lizzie? She says things, makes small pranks that do not involve magic… My guess is that she is pretty good with that entire dark magic thing…and yet, she is still alive and there to get on everyone's last nerve. I don't want to see Penelope Park go wild!''

Josie could only imagine how that would be… She knew that Penelope had a thing for forbidden things. She knew that as much as Hope knows about the dark magic, Penelope knew as well.

''You are right. She knows a lot about dark magic and she did use it few times… She did it with Hope.''

''That explains why they are so close.''

Josie looked at him a bit surprised.

''They are close?''

''Yes… I often see her in the woods during the night. She waits for Hope when she goes for the run.''

''She does?''

''Yes, they are friends…''

''Since when?''

''Some detention…''

''Some?''

''Lizzie got them in trouble… They didn't rat on her.''

Josie took a sip of her drink…

''That means they are coming for her….''

''Do you blame them?''

''I honestly don't know what to think. I sometimes feel like she should get what she is asking for, but then I remember she is my sister…and you don't wish stuff like that to your sibling…''

''But she deserves it?''

Josie just looked at him.

''I can't say that.''

''She is in one piece just because of you. She is lucky Penelope and Hope love you.''

''Why do you say that?''

''She is messing with two witches that could take on the entire school…and she is alive to tell the story…''

Josie had to think about it…

''I don't know what to say… I am very confused by everything.''

''I care about you Josie…That's why I think you should give it a shot with Penelope… She deserves to be happy and so do you… And you do make each other happy. I saw you when she performed… You were taken by her performance. I agree that it was something out of this world…. And I will admit that almost everyone in that room fell in love with her a little…but there was something else in the way you watched her... That is what everyone should want… Someone to look at them the way you look at Penelope and she looks back at you.''

She looked at him not knowing what to say.

''I have no doubt that we could make it work, but I don't want you to settle for me. If I am being honest… You have a chance to fix things. Person you love is alive. I would never have a chance to be with Cassie again. Maybe she is not the love of your life? Maybe it turns out that getting back together was a mistake because the feelings are gone…But at least you tried… You didn't give up. You don't have ''what if?'' questions in your head if you deal with it right away. Someone else might come and you will miss your chance.''

''You mean Hope?''

''I don't think Hope has a thing for her… I do think they share very special bond, but it's not anything sexual…or whatever in that way. I think they are both lonely and they bonded over that. She loves Landon and Penelope can relate to the pain of not being with someone you love and setting them free for their own good.''

''You really think about two of us?''

''I had many chances to watch you. You are not the same person when she is around. There is some spark in you that is missing when she is not around.''

''I can't be with her… Lizzie will flip.''

''So what? It's your life and your feelings… It is very clear that you love her. Fight for what YOU want… And only blind person and Lizzie can't see how much you want to be with Penelope.''

She had to laugh to that comment. Yes, Lizzie was really giving her best not to see how much Josie wanted to be with Penelope, even when they were dating or when she had crush on the girl. Lizzie just didn't want to see it… She wanted all of Josie's attention.

''I guess you are right.''

''I am always right when it comes to these things.''

Raphael took care of the bill and they went back to school. They stood in the hallway just standing there.

''Where does this leaves us?''

''At being friends.''

Josie smiled at him.

''Thank you…''

She went back to his room and he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He found Penelope sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream from the bucket. They just stood there and had no idea how to behave or what to say to one another. It was very tense and awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael got to the sink and took a clean spoon. He took some of the ice cream from Penelope and she glared at him.

''What do you think you are doing?''

''Eating ice cream… I heard it's good brake up food.''

She just gave him a very surprised look.

''What?''

He smiled at her.

''I'll take that, and you go and get the girl.''

She couldn't stop staring at him.

''But…''

''Go upstairs…''

Just as she was about to leave Lizzie got into the kitchen.

''Where is Josie?''

Both of them looked at her surprised.

''What?''

''She didn't come back to our room. And she is not picking up… What happened?''

Raphael chooses to lie. He didn't want Lizzie to invade possible time together for Josie and Penelope.

''Nothing…''

He gave Penelope a look that meant that she should keep her mouth shot and not say anything.

''Maybe she went to see your dad, or she just wanted a moment alone.''

''Did you fight?''

''No…''

''Then why would she want to be alone?''

Penelope rolled her eyes.

''People like personal space… You know, the thing you love to invade…''

''Shut up Satan…''

''I am off to my room… See you in class.''

She went upstairs and practically run to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Josie on her bed.

''Jojo…''

''Hey…''

''What are you doing here?''

''I'll leave…''

She got up from the bed and headed for the door. Penelope stopped her.

''I didn't mean that… I meant why did you come to my room?''

''I didn't want to go to mine.''

''Why?''

''I wanted some quiet time…I guess…''

''Evil twin is too intense?''

''You have no idea.''

''I do… She is downstairs grilling Raphael where are you.''

Her eyes were now wide open and state of panic took over.

''He didn't tell her you ended things.''

''Oh, you know.''

''It's hard not to know. He ate my ice cream…''

''Oh, that is a cardinal sin. No one should get in between Penelope Park and her ice cream.''

''He is forgiven… He sent me to you.''

Josie blushed and lowered her gaze.

''Oh…''

''Why did you end it?''

''I didn't… He did?''

''What?''

''He left me…''

''Why?''

Josie lifted her gaze.

''Why do you think?''

''I have no idea.''

''Because I am still in love with you and there is no way for me to get you out of my head… You are part of me Penelope… No matter how much I want to hide it or deny it…You are part of me and I simply can't fight you anymore. And this Spain… All I could think of is walking these streets with you… And when you gave me tickets and all to go with him, I felt like I was kicked in the gut. No one could take your place. You are all I can think of Penelope Park and I hate you for that. You are everywhere… In me, around me… I have to be with you or I am going to…''

Her speech was cut short with Penelope crashing her lips into Josie's. From that moment, they were on some sort of autopilot. Penelope sealed the door with the magic and Josie got rid of hers and Penelope's clothes in record time. They knew that this was not smart, but when were teenagers in love smart?! They are ruled by their hormones no matter how usually they can look rational. Josie felt at home. She felt as the time they were not together was just a bad dream. Penelope was enjoying Josie's body and just the fact that she can provide so much pleasure to her. She was so proud of herself and how good she knew Josie's body. On the other hand, Josie was not really thinking about what she was saying. Along with some curse words that got Penelope to continue what she was doing with that evil smirk of hers, some other words just came out.

''I love you Penelope…''

Penelope froze and Josie opened her eyes aware of what she just said. She had that frightened chipmunk face and Penelope had to calm her somehow.

''I love you too…''

''You are not just staying it?''

''No, I am not… I was just taken back a bit. It has been long time since we said those words to one another. And the moment was very specific.''

''I know…''

Josie was blushing. Yap, she was the girl who declared love to her ex during sex… Yap! Good job Josie.

Penelope held her and played with her hair.

''I meant it Josie… I do love you… I never stopped.''

''Thank you… I never stopped loving you… And thank you…''

''What for?''

''Spain, loving me, forgiving me… And I want to make you a promise… ''

Josie sat on the bed and took Penelope's hand.

''I want to promise to you that I will put our relationship and you first. I was always your priority and you deserve to be mine. You deserve all the love Penelope and I will give it to you… No more holding back… It's two of us against all the odds… And I will tell my mom and dad. I will not let Lizzie hold me liking girls against me… I promise that I will do it as soon as possible. No more hiding and best friends stories.''

''I love how that sounds… And thank you Jojo for finally saying what I needed to hear… ''

Josie went back to Penelope's arms and just cuddled up to her. She missed her so much and she missed feeling her that close. She was smiling like she won the lottery or something that big.

''Why are you smiling? You are freaking me out?''

''I just feel like I won the ultimate prize…''

Penelope pulled the covers down and now they were naked and she pointed to herself.

''Have you seen me? Of course you won the prize… I am hot, I am sexy and I know how to make your toes curl…''

''Let's not forget that you are very modest.''

Josie pulled the covers and started kissing Penelope.

''I can't wait for us to go to Spain.''

''Me too…But before we do, you must talk to your dad. I want him to know that we are together. I don't want Lizzie to use it against you anymore…''

''Ok… I promise I will talk to him.''

Josei stayed in Penelope's room until early in the morning. Around six she sneaked in and went to her bed. She was woken up by Lizzie's alarm that she ignored. That girl would never get up and turn off her phone. Lizzie had practice so she had to get up. Josie got dressed and went back to Penelope's room. Other girl was in bed, sound asleep. Josie stripped to her undies and got into bed with Penelope. She Kissed her back and just watched her sleep.

''Stop staring at me and sleep…''

''I can't you are so beautiful….''

''I am a mess…''

''But you are my mess…my beautiful mess..''

Penelope smiled at her and opened her arms.

''Let's sleep some more…before we really have to get up.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

Josie fell asleep again and felt peace she forgot was possible. She was really happy now and couldn't wait for all the good things coming their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Josie and Penelope had lunch and after that Penelope went somewhere with Hope and Josie chose to go and talk to her dad. Rick was in his office working on interpreting some books. Josie came in and he was surprised to see her.

''Hi love, what brings you here?''

''I wanted to talk… Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something…''

''Sure honey… What's up? Is it about Spain? I heard that Penelope gave you the tickets and that you and Lizzie are going… I am surprised she gave them to you…''

''Spain is one of the things…''

He closed all the books and dedicated his attention to Josie… She was just looking at him and he waited for her to speak.

''What is it Josie?''

She just blurted…

''I like girls… A girl…''

That sort of surprised him…

''Ok…''

''And I am not going with Lizzie.''

''Oh… ''

He felt a bit uncomfortable… So, it was the time for them to have ''the talk''. She is going with her boyfriend.

''You are going with Raphael?''

''No, we broke up…''

''Oh… Ok… Who are you going with?''

''Penelope…''

''Oh, that's nice. I am glad you decided to fix your friendship. I think she is a good girl and that you need someone with her energy to shake you up a bit.''

''Dad, we are not friends…. We never were…''

''Ok… I am sorry… I have no idea how you girls classify your relationships and call each other. Your mom would be so much better at this… I never knew how to speak girl… She, Elena and Bonnie are the closest friends I've ever seen and they went through phases of calling each other…''

Josie interrupted him. He was far from what she and Penelope are…

''I call her my girlfriend…and I classify it as relationship.''

''Girlfriend?''

''Yes, we are dating…''

Before they could continue the talk, Dorian came in and called Alaric to come to the library. He got up from the chair and turned to Josie.

''We will talk some more about this.''

''Ok dad.''

He was about to leave and then he turned and came to her. He hugged her and smiled.

''I love you honey…''

''Love you too dad.''

Then he left. Josie took it as a good sign. He said he loved her, so he was not angry or anything else. She left his office and went to find Penelope. She and Hope were outside sitting on the grass and talking. She took a seat beside Penelope and kissed her on the cheek.

''You look happy.''

''I told my dad.''

Hope looked at her a bit surprised. She remembered that Josie was a bit scared to tell him. And Penelope had no idea she would to it that soon.

''How was it?''

''He was surprised, but he said he loves me. I guess that's a good sign.''

She smiled at Josie.

''I think it is good sign too.''

''And I told him we are going to Spain together.''

Penelope and Josie were staring at each other and Hope was disgusted with how mushy they were.

''I am going to be sick…so I am leaving you…''

''See you Hope...''

''Take care.''

''Park, you and me tonight have stuff to do.''

''I didn't forget.''

''After we are done, you can be all mushy together.''

''Ok… When do you want me to come?''

''After dinner?''

''Sure…''

''Good… Now I must change. I have practice with your dad… I hope he will be gentle to me.''

''He is with Dorian… Some emergency in the library.''

''Ok… See you.''

She went and two girls stayed alone. Penelope took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

''So, Spain?''

''Yes…''

''When do you want to go? We have to pick the date and do all the confirmations.''

''Whenever you want.''

''April or May?''

''End of April…''

''I agree…''

''I can't wait… Jojo, I can't wait for us to go there.''

''Lizzie told dad that she is coming with me.''

''Oh… ''

''I am not going with her… I am going with you.''

''You should tell her that before she does something to make sure she is coming with you.''

'' You still don't believe I am picking you?''

''I don't want you to pick me… I want you to pick yourself.''

Josie kissed Penelope and now entire school knew they were back on. With the corner of her eye, she saw Lizzie standing with MG. He had huge smile on his face and Lizzie looked like she could kill them then and there. She just turned and walked away. Josie wanted to follow her, but she stayed with Penelope. She smiled at her and nuzzled into her neck.

'' I love you P.''

''I love you too Jojo.''

''It's getting cold… Do you want to go in?''

''Sure… Where do you want to go?''

''Your room?''

Penelope just gave her a look.

''Oh, horn dog… I just wanted to hang out somewhere warm. And your mind just went there…''

''Hey, don't put words in my mouth Jojo… I didn't say anything.''

''But your eyes did.''

''I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''Mind out of the gutter Park!''

''How about common room? We can go there and find a nice place.''

''Ok… Let's go…''

They got to the common room and to their surprise not many students were there. They took a seat on the sofa near the fireplace and Josie cuddled up to Penelope who just held her. They sat together and watched the fire. Josie noticed Penelope's pensive face.

''Where are you P?''

''On Barcelonnette… drinking a beer and having a ham and cheese sandwich. Just watching the water and enjoying the sunny day.''

''I love the sound of it…but minus the beer. I am not really fond of it.''

''You are missing a lot babe… Beer in Barcelona on the beach is…everything…especially during the sunset.''

''It sounds like there is a story behind it.''

''There is…''

Josie just gave her a very hurt look.

''It's not mine… It is in a way…''

''You met someone in Barcelona…''

''No… It's my parents' story… And I was conceived there.''

''Oh…''

''They met there… My mom was living in Barcelona and my dad just arrived as a tourist. They met one day at the beach and the rest is history.''

''I don't know how my parents met… Or how my dad met any of my moms.''

'' That sounds weird.''

''I know…''

Josie cuddled even more to Penelope.

''I wish I knew more about my family history or any stories about my parents. I only know my mom was killed by my uncle and then we were implanted in the other mom.''

''I am sorry…''

''You don't have to be… Maybe someday dad will tell us about him and mom?''

''I hope he would. You should know your history Jojo.''

Josie kissed her and Penelope smiled into it.

''I am so happy we are back together… I really missed you Jojo.''

''I missed you too P.''

Josie wanted to change before dinner, so they went back to her room. Penelope walked her there and gave her a kiss before they parted ways. When Josie entered the room, she was faced with very angry Lizzie sitting on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie entered the room and closed the door. She knew that Lizzy will have a lot to say. She just waited for it to start.

''How could you?! You went behind my back and arranged everything with Satan so I wouldn't win and be happy…''

''I had nothing to do with that… She entered the contest without me knowing. I heard from you…''

''You are cheating on your boyfriend… Saint Josie…''

''I am not… We broke up?''

''Before or after you stabbed him in the back?''

''He broke up with me and sent me to talk to Penelope…''

Lizzy didn't expect that.

''What?''

''Unlike you, he notices things and he noticed that I still love Penelope.''

''How can you love her? She is evil… You see how she sabotaged me?''

''No, I didn't. I saw her amazing performance and her giving her trip to me…''

''We should go and talk to dad about the trip so he can arrange everything.''

''You are not coming…''

''What?''

''I am going with Penelope… As I planned long time ago…''

''Satan gets to go on MY trip?''

''No, she gets to go on the trip she won.''

''What will dad say?''

''He is ok with it…''

''I bet you didn't really tell him everything?''

''That we are together? Yes, I did… And he is ok with it…''

Lizzie was taken back by that. The fact that Josie told their dad means that she is really serious about Penelope now.

''So, now you are parading your thing to the entire school?''

''We are no different from any other couple around here.''

''You are two women…''

''And?''

''That's not normal…''

''And who is to judge what is normal? You?''

''I am normal?''

''You forced one guy to date you so you wouldn't tell dad about the secret place where they smoke pot. You slept with someone out of revenge to the first guy…Should I continue?''

''You slept with someone I hate and who hates me…''

Josie didn't know what to say anymore. She was tired of shouting and fighting. She just took a seat beside Lizzie and took her hands.

''Me and Penelope are not about you… It's about me… It's about how I feel about her and how she feels about me. I really love her and she loves me back.''

''But…''

''Lizzie… Please.. I can't fight anymore. All I am asking is for you to respect my feelings for her and our relationship.''

''She is turning you against me.''

''Lizzie, she is not… She is hurt I put you before her and our relationship…but you did your biding when it comes to me being distant from you. You need to let me go Lizzie… I am your sister…I will always be your sister…BUT I am also my own person… You need to let me be myself…''

''And the only way to be yourself is with her?''

''Yes…''

Lizzie didn't like that, but if she wanted to keep Josie in her life, she had to give her and Penelope a chance.

''Fine… Be with Satan if that makes you happy…''

''Don't call her Satan… She has name…''

''Fine… Be with Penelope…''

Josie hugged her and thanked her.

''You don't have to love her, but just be civil to her.''

''I'll try…''

''That's all I am asking from you.''

''Ok…''

Josie's phone beeped and it was Penelope. She told her that she can wait for her in the room after dinner, since she had something to do with Hope. And she ended the message with I love you. Those words could always melt Josie's heart.

''I don't have to ask who is writing…''

''She told me to wait for her in the room after dinner. She has something with Hope.''

''You are ok with two of them spending time together?''

''Yes, they are friends…''

''But everyone always wants Hope…''

''Well, they want Penelope too, but I am not jealous. I know she wants me and only me.''

''Ok…''

''Lizzie…''

''I didn't say anything.''

They spent some more time together talking and Josie found out about what was going on with Lizzie and her new crush. Now it was a wolf boy that came to school few months ago. They talked in the kitchen and he asked her out. Josie was happy for her. She was glad that Lizzie had someone who liked her. But she felt bad for MG. He really loved Lizzie.

Penelope got into Hope's room and Hope locked the door.

''What spell are we doing since you locked the door? Now you got me all courious.''

''No spells.''

''Ok.. What are we doing?''

''I had sex with someone?''

''Landon?''

''No, he is not here?''

''Who then?''

'' Few weeks ago… I got close to someone and we kept it very friendly until it happened.''

''Who is it Hope?''

''Holly?''

Penelope was not expecting that.

''My ex roommate? Tall, blond, green eyes, legs for miles?''

''Yes….''

''I salute you Michaelson… Welcome to the land down under.''

''Stop being so smug!''

'' I am not…''

''So, why am I here?''

''Because I needed to tell someone…''

''Ok… And why is Josie not here? You know I behave much better when she is around… unless you wanted me to be your number two…. And I must decline… I mean… I am flattered, but I love Josie…''

Hope got up from the bed and started pacing around the room.

''I don't want to sleep with you, you idiot!''

''Thank you Hope…''

''I don't know what to do… What now?''

''Do you want to keep seeing her?''

''Yes…''

''Then nothing… text her or something…. Ask her to hang out?''

''How do I do that?''

''Give me your phone loser.''

Penelope took Hope's phone and texted the other girl. She invited her to hang out and go together to the party tonight. Hope took her phone and felt like killing Penelope.

''I don't go to parties.''

''If you up your game, you can leave earlier.''

''You and Josie are coming!''

''Hope…''

''You must…''

''Fine… I'll get her to come.''

''I didn't need to know that Park…''

''Good one Michaelson… But the question is will you?''

''I have no interest in those activities with Josie…''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Hope.

''Later idiot…Oh, and I am sooo telling Josie about you and Holly… ''

''Fine…''

Penelope couldn't wait to get to her room. When she opened the door, she was greeted with vey eager Josie who was working on unbuttoning her shirt even before she closed the door.

''I love this welcome.''

''I know…''

''What did Hope want?''

Now Penelope was working on Josie's shirt and was not in a mood for talk about Holly and Hope…

''Later…''

''Ok.''

She pushed Josie to her bed and got into her lap.

''God, I love you Josie Saltzman…''

''I love you too Penelope Park…''

''You will not love me soon.''

''What did you do?''

''I promsed Hope we will go to the party with her…''

''I hate parties.''

''I know…but this is important… She has a date.''

''What? Landon is back?''

''No, but someone else is in the game…'

''Who?''

''Holly Jones.''

Josie's eyes were wide opened from the shock.

''What?!''

''She slept with her!''

''Go Hope! She is hot!''

Penelope just gave her a look.

''But no one beats you baby… You know that.''

''Nice save…''

Josie took off her bra and threw it on the floor.

''Where were we?''

''Oh, I remember…''

Penelope closed the gap and pushed Josie down to her bed. They didn't have much time before they had to start getting ready for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Josie borrowed Penelope's black dress and she kept on her silver shoes. Penelope did her makeup and Josie got her hair into a ponytail. Penelope was in black jeans, very sexy black shirt ant combat boots. That was a bit unusual look for Penelope but she managed to pull it off and look hot as hell. Josie really liked that look.

''You look hot babe…''

Penelope smirked at Josie as she was doing her makeup.

''I do?''

''Yes, very hot.''

''Well, I am glad you like it.''

''I do… It's different but I dig it.''

Hope sent her a message that she and Holly are on the way down and she asked where she and Josie were. Penelope called her and Hope picked up.

''We are just leaving my room. We will be there in five.''

''Ok. But be there… Try to avoid dark corners to make out at.''

''I can't promise anything, Josie looks so fine tonight. It's hard to keep hands to myself.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope and fixed her hair a bit. She was ready to go.

''Two of you are…''

''Love you too Jojo…''

She gave her small peck on the lips and took her hand.

''Let's keep company to our favorite mutt…''

''Penelope!''

''What?''

Holly and Hope were at the bottom of the stairs. They were talking about something and Holly was flirting with Hope and Hope was blushing. Penelope and Josie just watched them for a moment.

''God, for someone named Hope, this one is pretty hopeless...''

''Don't be mean baby…''

''I am not…''

''Yes, you are, but I agree…''

They got down and interrupted the conversation.

''We are here…. Are you ready?''

Holly smiled…

''Penelope…. Josie…''

''Holly…''

Double date went pretty ok. Soon after they got to the party Hope and Holly got braver and sort of left the two other girls alone. They went to get a drink, they danced and at some point they were gone. Penelope and Josie were glad they were there to help in any way they could. A bit before midnight they went back to the school and to Penelope's room. Josie made sure to go through with her promise and as soon as they entered the room, Penelope was pushed against the door and rid of her clothes… Josie was really in a mood that evening and Penelope had no complaints. Around two in the morning they got dressed in Penelope's pajamas and went to the kitchen. Josie was hungry and Penelope offered to make her something to eat…. Sure, there were some comments that made Josie blush, but her girlfriend kept her promise and made her something she loved. Penelope was a master in making sandwiches for Josie and she loved doing it. She even used magic to shape them into something Josie loved. This time she got two Minnie Mouse ham and cheese sandwiches and chamomile tea. Josie shared her food with Penelope and they were sitting on the kitchen counters eating when Alaric came in. He was surprised to see them up that late.

''Girls, what are you doing?''

''Having very late dinner.''

''Why are you out of bed?''

Josie had a feeling that Penelope had many inappropriate comments to that so, she took it upon herself to answer.

''I was hungry and she is keeping me company…''

''Oh, and where is Lizzie?''

''I gusess she is asleep…''

''You gusess?''

''Well I was with Penelope….so I have no idea where she really is…''

Alaric blushed a bit… His daughter just told him in-between the lines that she had sex with her girlfriend and now she was hungry….after having sex….with her girlfriend…and now she was hungry…because she had sex…and it went on in his head on some sort of repeat.

''Girls, you know that….those activities are not recomendet to the students..''

''Eating Mr. Saltzman?''

Josie chocked on her food and Alaric blushed.

'' I was referring to the sexual activities.''

Penelope had dead serious face.

''Dr. Saltzman, I can assure you that none of that took place…. We were just watching a movie… and Josie woke up hungry. I did spoil her with the sandwiches long time ago and now she thinks she can wake me up every time she has a craving…''

Only Josie and Penelope were aware of the double meaning behind the words. Josie did have often late night cravings that didn't involve food, but her girlfriend doing a lot of hot stuff to her. But she would never admit that to her dad… Maybe mom…but dad never…

''I'll leave you to finish your…meal… And please Josie go back to your own room.''

''Good night dad…''

''Good night Dr. Saltzman…''

''Girls.''

He left and Penelope took a bight of her food.

''That was not awkward at all.''

''Your dad is cool… It will take him some time to get used to the fact that his daughter…''

''Has a girlfriend?''

''I was more referring to the fact that his daughter has late night cravings that involve food and sex, not in that order all the time…''

''He doesn't have to know anything about the sex part.''

''You know he knows you are not a virgin anymore?''

''My guess is that he knows and that he also knows who is responsible for it.''

''Oh, you are trying to intimidate me?''

''I am just saying… It's your fault…''

''I remember that night a bit differently Miss Saltzman…''

Josie smirked and kissed Penelope…

''I have no idea what you are talking about… I am a good girl…''

''Yes, only when you want people to believe it… You are a freaky one Saltzman, and I love every moment of it.''

She kissed Josie and took the plate.

''Now, let's wash this and you can go back to you room…''

''But I want to go to your room…''

''I am pretty sure your dad will check you up…''

''Well…He said I should go back to my room… But he said nothing about you not coming with me.''

''Jojo…''

''Pleeaseee…''

Josie made her puppy dog face and Penelope simply had to say yes to her. And sure, there was always the bonus of knowing Lizzie would flip if she sees her in bed with Josie.

''Fine…''

They went to her room and it got into Josie's bed. It was first time after very long time that Penelope was in Josie's bed. Josie turned off the light and cuddled up to Penelope. She really missed her and now, since they were back on, she took every chance she had to cuddle with her and sleep close to her. At six in the morning they were woken up by Lizzie. She was too drunk to notice Penelope and remove her own clothes so they just went back to sleep. Lizzie woke up with a horrible headache and the first thing she saw was Josie sleeping in Penelope's arms. She wondered when the other girl got into their room and then she remembered that she was under the impression she saw her this morning when she came in. She didn't say a word, she just stared at them. She never had a chance to see them together in this way. She knew Josie hated to cuddle and whenever they slept together, she would untangle from Lizzie when she fell asleep. Now this was new for her. Her sister was all over the other girl and what Lizzie noticed was that they were pretty tangled up. She was not sure where Penelope ends and Josie begins. Before she had time to react, Penelope's phone was ringing. She pretended to be asleep because she was not sure what to say to them.

''Jojo, baby…. You have to let me move…''

''Nooo…''

''My phone is ringing…''

Josie grounted and was not very happy to move from Penelope. It was Hope.

''This better be good…''

''I wanted to know if you and Josie would like to go with me and Hope to the movies tonight?''

''You need us to chaperone?''

''No, we are just being polite.''

''Oh, how cute… I will have to check with Josie and then I will give you a call.''

''How about you have breakfast with us?''

''I still have to check with Jojo… She is still asleep…''

''Ok… In an hour we can meet at the entrance and go somewhere out for pancakes?''

''Ok… Josie never says no to pancakes…''

''See you alter lovebirds.''

''See you later Hope…''

She left the phone on the nightstand and turned to wake Josie up.

''Jojo, babe… Wake up… We have to go in an hour with Hope…''

''I don't want to leave the bed.''

'"We have to… Food will became an issue and we have a chance to have nice pancakes at that small place downtown.. You love their pancakes…''

Josie pulled Penelope's hand so, they were cuddled up again.

''Your pancakes are better.''

''Baby, that's not true…but I appreciate the lie.''

''We have to wake up and get ready… Come on…''

''Nooo… Penny, I don't want to…''

Penelope knew what would wake Josie up. She started kissing her neck and she put her hand on Josie's bare stomach and that did the trick. When she noticed Josie was not asleep anymore, she left the bed and smiled at the other girl.

''Now that you are in the land of the living, go and get dressed.''

''That was low Penny… You are really going to leave me like this?''

''Well, pick up what you will change into and you can always have shower with me…''

Josie grabbed first thing from her chair and run with Penelope to her room. She threw things on the bed and started stripping.

''We don't have much time… Hurry up babe…''

Penelope loved how worked up Josie was. She got into the bathroom after her and shut the door. She knew she and Josie would be late to meet with Hope, but she didn't really care. She had more pressing issue on her mind…naked Josie in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

It was end of April and girls were getting ready for their trip to Spain. Josie was already putting aside things she would pack and checking the weather all the time. It was supposed to be nice and warm, maybe even warm enough for them to bathe in the sea. Few days before the trip Caroline came to see Rick and the girls and she was very surprised to learn that Josie was going to Europe with her girlfriend and that she didn't want Lizzie to come with. First of all, Caroline was very surprised Josie had a girlfriend at all. She had no idea that her girl even liked girls. She knew that she liked someone last year, but she never got the details of who that person was. She found Lizzie in the common room and asked her to find Josie with her. She wanted them to have one of their traditional mother/ daughter lunches. Lizzie knew that Penelope and Josie would often hang out in the woods in their favorite make out session spot. As Lizzie guessed, they were there. Josie was sitting on the wall and Penelope was between her legs and they were in the middle of a very heated make out sessions. It was safe to assume that if they were not interrupted it would have turned into sex in the open. Caroline coughed and girls separated. Josie looked like she saw a ghost and Penelope was just embarrassed.

''Mom? What are you doing here?''

''I came with Lizzie to get you to have lunch together. I just arrived few hours ago.''

Josie came to her mom and gave her a hug.

''How long are you staying?''

''I don't know…''

''Ok. We can have lunch. When do you want to go?''

''Two?''

Josie checked her watch and saw it was close to one.

''Ok, so in an hour…''

Caroline gave her a look and then looked at Penelope. Josie realized that her mother wanted to meet the girl. Josie turned to her and smile.

''P, come and meet my mom…''

Penelope carefuly approached them and stood by Josie.

''Mom, this is my girlfriend Penelope and, this is my mom Caroline.''

Penelope offered her hand and smiled.

''It's nice to meet you.''

''You too…''

Josie took Penelope's hand and smiled at her mom.

''I'll see you in a hour mom.''

It took few moments for Caroline to realize that Josie wanted them to go and leave them alone. She was not used to this behavior when it came to Josie.

''Oh… OK… See you Josie… Penelope…''

She took Lizzie with her and left girls alone.

''That was a bit awkward.

''You think?''

''I do…''

Penelope smiled at her.

''Your mom had no idea about me?''

Now Josie was embarrassed.

''She has no idea who you are… I never mentioned us dating.''

Penelope didn't ask or say anything.

''Penny… I am not ashamed… I just… I didn't want to talk to her over the phone about us and all.''

''It's ok Jojo…''

''I just don't want you to think that I am ashamed of you.''

''Jojo….''

Penelope kissed her and smiled.

''I love you.''

''I love you too…''

They spent some more time together and then walked back to the school where Caroline and Lizzie waited for Josie to come. They came and it was time to leave.

''Have fun at lunch.''

''Thank you Penelope…''

Josie smiled at her and gave her a peck.

''I'll see you when I come back…''

''I'll be in my room…or with Hope.''

''I'll call…''

''Ok…''

Josie left with her mom and sister and Penelope went back to her room. She still had some homework to finish so she had something to kill time without Josie.

Ride to the restaurant was quiet. Josie and Caroline had no idea how to approach Penelope moment and what is the best way to even talk about it. Lizzie watched them and felt weird tension in the air.

''Come on! She has girlfriend, and you don't know what to think about it… Now discuss…''

Josie rolled her eyes at her and Caroline was embarrassed.

''I had no idea you liked girls.''

Now Josie was embarrassed.

''I didn't know either…Until it happened.''

''So, you and Penelope…?''

''We are dating… She is my girlfriend.''

''For how long?''

''All together…hm…about over a year.''

''That is pretty long relationship…''

''We broke up for some time and now we are back together.''

''Since she won Spain for you?''

''Yes.''

''So, when do you leave?''

''In a few days.''

''Oh, that's soon...''

''I know… We are very excited.''

''I will not spend much time with you then.''

''I know, but we wanted nice spring trip to Spain.''

''I get it.. But I came to spend time with two of you…And now you are leaving.''

''I am sorry mom. I had no idea you were coming. We reserved this trip long ago.''

''I know honey… But I will miss you.''

''You'll have Lizzie…''

''But I wanted to spend time with both of you…''

''Maybe we can do something in the summer together?''

''Maybe… We will see…''

They arrived to the restaurant and they ordered food. Lizzie then took over and started telling Caroline about her adventures and new love interests that changed every few days. Caroline found it cute how Lizzie was falling in love every five minutes. She believed it was more appropriate for someone her age than to be in a serious relationship as Josie was. Josie took time to text Penelope during Lizzie's and Caroline's chat. Penelope finished her math homework so now she was wathing some movie and texting Josie. Josie was telling her how her mom and Lizzie are talking about all the boys Lizzie liked. Penelope chuckled when she saw the message.

P: That conversation will never end. She likes someone every few days… You haven't seen your mom for over a year… You will age in that restaurant.

J: Penny, don't be like that… It's not nice.

P: Maybe, but you know that I am right… BTW, did she tell your mom how she slept with Wolf boy?

Josie opened here eyes wide. And started texting like crazy.

J: WHAT? WHO? WHEN? PENELOPE!

P: Ooopssss! I was sure you knew she slept with Raphael… The night of the election… We had an argument… They were both angry at you so they had sex hating you.

J: Why would he hate me?

P: You voted for Landon to leave.

J: Forgot about that.

P: Now you know why….

J: Can't wait to come back to you… I am bored to death.

P: Want me to come and rescue you?

J: No, mom would be pissed… She wants to spend time with us.

P: What actually looks like she is spending time with Lizzie and you are just sitting there.

J: YES!

P: My offer stands.

J: I know.

P: love you babe

J: Love you too.

Caroline noticed Josie was texting with Penelope.

''Are we that boring?''

''No, mom. I was just checking in with P.''

''Josie, you are here with us.''

''And you were talking about something with Lizzie. I didn't want to intrude in that conversation. She has to tell you so many things.''

''You can talk to us too..''

''Ok… What do you want to know mom?''

''What do you do in your spare time?''

''Depends of the day… I go with Penelope for a walk, we spend time in the common room with Hope and MG or Hope and her girlfriend now.''

''Girlfriend? Does everyone date girls now?''

Caroline wanted it to sound like joke, but Josie felt like it didn't really land well. She felt like her mom was not accepting who she was. She was not sure if she would ever fall for a boy, but she knew that she was really in love with Penelope and it hurt her to hear her mom speak like that. Lizzie smiled at their mom.

''I don't.''

''What is wrong with dating girls?''

''Nothing…It's just a surprise. I didn't expect it.''

''Neither did I, but I fell in love.''

''You really are in love with that girl?''

''Yes, I am… Head over heels.''

''Ok… Then I will have to find the way to accept it.''

Lizzie just rolled here eyes.

''What is it Lizzie? Do you have problem with Josie being into girls?''

''I am ok with that. But the girl she is into… Not my cup of tea.''

''Lizzie, my relationship is not about you.''

''I know, but I think that she is not that good person.''

''Did you forget what we talked about? You promised you will try to be ok with it.''

''I can be ok for you, but don't like her.''

''Can we go back to school now?''

''Why? We are having nice time together Josie.''

''Really mom? Are we?''

Look she gave Caroline got the vampire to wonder if she really stepped with some things she said.

''Sure, let's go home.''

''Thank you mom.''

They got into car and started the ride back to school. Josie was counting minutes when she would sneak to Penelope's room and be in her perfect world.


End file.
